Spot the vamp cat
by bynon carget
Summary: my idea of the X-men with mixed powers Scott can read minds and Jean need to use gloves all the time


Spot the vampire cat  
Powershift X-Fic for minisinoo 's challenge.  
  
"That blood sucking cat again?" came the angry voice of a not so pleased redhead, Jean was about all but ready to take off her gloves and suck the living hell out of the fur ball.  
  
Spot was a kitten actually a 4 months old kitten almost fully white but a large spot of black on tip of her nose and her whole right ear never mind the one on the end of her tail, thus came the name Spot.  
  
It was sleeping peacefully on my lap when Jean came in the moment Spot heard Jean voice it jumped off my lap and under the chair, no lost love between the two " she didn't do a thing this time Jeane" I half frowned at her, as much as odd as it sound I came to like that cat. um kitten had came to us when she was very small and decided to let us live with her in the mansion how sweet of her, ever sense she been running havoc along the place Tempting our sharp eye Ro to blast her to kingdom come with her optic blasts, don't believe it? Well you should see what Spot dose with Ro beloved plants, Spot thinks that Bobby is another cat and spends some strict time showing him who's the cat boss of the house um kitten.  
  
Funniest of all that little challenge Spot and Logan have going on she been trying to bite him forever but the sneaky devil would just walk through her like he walk through walls so Spot been setting a trap for him, sometimes make me wonder if she really a cat ..kitten . The only one she wont get near was the prof she hated the cold, as for Jean well I am not sure what Spot think Jean is we all seen the fur ball creep up on Jean before it lunches it self to bite her wrist or ankle like some sort of a vampire, and she would be gone a second later before Jean could get her hands on her what a C.kitten.  
  
As for me well its odder and odder she seems to like me can you believe that? After each assault she land on the X-men Spot comes back meowing her way unto my lap to take her cat nap witch she dose every other hour.  
  
Spot would curl into a tiny ball of white fur on my lap even when my whole body is in one of it fits and I could put my fist through a wall, hard as a diamond and she make that soft throat noise of hers as she fall a sleep, how could I not love this kitten?  
  
Needless to say I was in one of those modes sitting alone under the sun reading a newspaper while Spot slept on my lap when Jean came in. I still cant make up my mind who's case is worse, me or Jean her powers sucks the living hell out of any human or mutant along with part of them a power that we still fail to control ever sense she came here I was able to help little by little I came to understand that shes unable to control her powers cause the same moment they suffused she was trying to yank her best friend out of the way of a speeding car, however she killed her with her touch and carried both sides her pain and the pain her childhood friend pain when she died.  
  
A mantel block I have yet to beat better yet she had yet to beat. My case well its close enough as a result to fall on the head at an early stage of my life my brain got hurt, not till later that I came to understand what was the extend of the damage It rubbed me control over part of my powers, you see I read minds and I am very good at it the other part is i can turn my body into solid diamond, and heres the problem, I cant control that part of my powers it comes and goes but I noticed that I am in my Diamond form more often when I am being emotional so I try not to keep my feeling tied down and if can be done at bay.  
  
not sure if I would stop here or carry on let me know, the power change part: Scott got White Queen powers Jean got rouge powers Bobby got Beast powers Logan got Kitty powers Ororo " right spelling?" got Cyclops powers Charles Xavier got Iceman powers It still a fact that Scott is the first X-men that helps explains how the X- men was formed prof.X found him and he found the rest. 


End file.
